


Pranking The Avengers

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Bucky was getting bored of sitting at the compound, he wasn't ready to be out on the field with the team and he wasn't well enough to be out on the street. Bucky sighs as he drags himself to the common level, where Peter was sitting there with a big bowl of popcorn and watching some animal documentary.





	Pranking The Avengers

<strike></strike>

Bucky was getting bored of sitting at the compound, he wasn't ready to be out on the field with the team and he wasn't well enough to be out on the street. Bucky sighs as he drags himself to the common level, where Peter was sitting there with a big bowl of popcorn and watching some animal documentary.

"Hey there spider kid." Bucky greets him as he sat on the same couch

"Hey there Mr winter soldier, why do you look so upset?" Peter asked as he sips his drink.

"I'm just so god damn bored and i want to be out on the field. It's boring without having to shout at Sam or pick on him." Bucky groans.

"Well the team will be back soon, let's do something fun huh?" Peter asked as he puts his bowl away.

"What is this fun are you talking about?" Bucky asked as he sat up, smiling at Peter.

"Let's prank them, and you know record it and we can watch it later." Peter said.

"Sounds fun, who do we prank first?" Bucky asked him.

"Let's make it small, let's go with Clint first. He's easy." Peter said.

"Alright sure thing. So how do we prank him?" Bucky asked him.

"Clint loves his coffee, let's glue that shit up to the machine and then hide all the coffee stash." Peter suggested.

"Then while he freaks out about that. I'm gonna hide his arrows. And for sure he will be like, why is this happening to me." Bucky chuckles.

And that happened for a month, Bucky and Peter went around pranking the Avengers, recording all their reactions, there was a time where Thor was into it too.

After Clint, they pranked Natasha, they changed her shampoo by adding in bleach, Natasha came for dinner with blonde hair, her hair was a brighter shade of blonde than Steve.

Bucky then put eggs behind of Sam when he was napping and when Sam woke up, Bucky shouted that Sam lays egg when he sleeps.

Bucky spray painted Tony's suit with glow in the dark spray and he wrote, I'm Gay For Cap, around Tony's back.

Peter and Thor literally put Mjolnir on the toilet seat when Steve wanted to use the bathroom badly, they couldn't stop laughing when Steve came out cursing everyone.

Peter literally screw Rhodey's suit to the ground, and the whole building shook when he tried to fly off.

Thor did the best pranked, he changed all the labels in Bruce lab and he nearly caused an explosion, which Bucky and Peter agreed it was the best one.

Everyone was getting pissed and annoyed with Bucky and Peter, and what was worst is the fact that Peter uploaded it on youtube, making it like the Avengers were just clumsy human beings. Sam had enough, it was time Bucky tasted his own medicine.

Bucky finally had his first mission and he was flying with Falcon, as Sam held him up by his arms, they kept going higher.

"Sam this is too high!" Bucky shouts.

"Why, is the Winter Soldier afraid of heights?" Sam shouts back.

"I can barely breathe!" Bucky shouts

"Babe, your hands are slipping!" Sam said as he slowly let Bucky slides off.

"Don't you dare let me fall, Babe!" Bucky shouts as he tries to grab Sam tighter.

"Nah Bitch, not today. I'm done being nice with you, always pranking me." Sam said, as he slowly let Bucky go.

"Fine! I'll stop pranking you! What else do you want?" Bucky screams.

"Tell me that you love me and you're a fucking bottom!" Sam shouts.

"What the fuck? No way I'm a bottom!" Bucky shouts.

"Then goodbye!" Sam said as he lets one arm go.

"Fine! I love you so fucking much and I'm a fucking bottom! And you're my annoying fucking boyfriend!" Bucky shouts, just then Bucky lost his grips on Sam's arm.

Bucky screams as he free fall through the sky, memories of him falling from the train starts playing in his mind, Bucky screams louder as he felt his body going to hit the ground, but only for someone to catch him. Bucky clung onto him, like his life depended on it. As he felt that he was on stable ground, he stopped crying but he held onto Sam.

"Hey baby, we're here now. We're on ground." Sam reassures him.

"Please don't do that ever again." Bucky sobs as he burys his face into Sam's chest.

"What's wrong baby?" Sam asked as he rubs Bucky's back.

"It felt like i was falling from the train again." Bucky sobs.

"Oh no love, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Sam said as he craddles Bucky's head.

"I'm sorry for pranking you for the past month. I'm really sorry love. Please don't let me go through that again." Bucky sobs as he tightens his grips on Sam's arm.

"I won't do that again, i promise. Let's go home now." Sam said as he help Bucky up.

"What about the mission, babe?" Bucky asked as he wipes the tears with the back of his hand.

"There were no mission, baby. Let's go now. It's getting dark." Sam said as he held Bucky's waist.

"But i thought there was a mission." Bucky whines.

"The mission was to prank you but you learned your lesson baby. So let's go home." Sam said as he intertwined their fingers.

"You're no fun." Bucky pouts.

"Well I'm fun in bed and you're a bottom. So let's go." Sam pulls him along.

"I'm so not a bottom!" Bucky whines.

"Okay let me throw you off the Empire State Building, we'll see who's a fucking top now." Sam said as he activates his wings.

"Fine! I'm a bottom." Bucky groans.

"What? I can't hear you?" Sam said as he turns to Bucky.

"I'm a fucking bottom! You happy now!" Bucky raised his voice.

"Satisfied yes. Let's go home." Sam said as he switch on his suit.

"Can we not fly home? Can we take a taxi or something?" Bucky groans.

"Okay baby, let's take the taxi." Sam smiles at him, and kisses his cheeks.


End file.
